


Lack of a Better Title ~Humanstuck~

by Nataltal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataltal/pseuds/Nataltal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros quickly comes to realize his clown of a crush shares more mutual feelings than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

The clock struck 7:05 as Tavros hurriedly sat up and scrambled out of his bed. “Oh no! I’m going to be late for school!” he exclaimed as he tripped upon jumping out of bed and fell to the floor. For some reason he kept forgetting that it would take a while to get used to the new prosthetic legs he received less than a month ago. For years up until that point, he’s been paralyzed from the waist down, and finally being able to walk again gave him a shred more confidence, although he was still unbelievably shy. With no time to take a shower, Tavros quickly threw on a mud brown jacket over a black t-shirt, some jeans, grabbed his brown book bag, and attempted to hurry out of his room. Tavros stopped at the top of the stairs, remembering that he always had difficulty getting down them. The clock read 7:39 by the time Tavros reached the final step and rushed out the door without breakfast. He wasn’t hungry anyway. He ran up to the school and slipped into his desk in homeroom at 8:15 with only five minutes to spare. He was surprised how fast he could get around on fake legs. The classroom was already full, and a substitute teacher walked in just as the bell rang and everyone was settling down. “Alright, let’s get down to business.” He said before picking up a clipboard and calling attendance. “John Egbert.” The teacher looked up and scanned the room for a response. “Here!” A bucktoothed boy with glasses said and raised his hand as the teacher continued calling names. “Gamzee Makara.” “Yo.” said Gamzee from the back of the class. He had a purple hoodie pulled over his head and was leaning back in his chair with a smug smile on his face. “Gamzee. sit in your chair right and take that hood off this instant!” The substitute shouted agitatedly. “I’m all up in my zone. Why you gotta burn the chillin’ that’s happening back here?” Gamzee replied in the slow mellow growl-like tone he always talked with. The teacher glared at him before looking back down at the roll. “Tavros…Nit-ram” Tavros raised his hand half-heartedly. “Uhh…here.” He said weakly. The teacher pronounced his name wrong, but he didn’t have enough courage to correct him, so he stayed silent and let him continue. “You motherfucking said TavBro’s name wrong. It’s Nitram.” Gamzee spoke up before the teacher was able to continue, and Tavros turned around to look at him. “Watch your mouth, Makara.” The teacher said. “And for the last time, take that hood off!” Gamzee shrugged and calmly pulled off his hood, revealing his semi wild hair and his face covered in clown makeup. The appearance caught the instructor off guard, but he shook it off and continued again, not realizing how he skipped around with the names on the attendance sheet. “Feferi Payshes?” “For the last time, it’s Peixes!” A girl from the front corner slammed her hand on the desk as she firmly corrected the sub. She was the girl that always wore such brightly colored clothes and can always be found near some type of water, whether it’s the school pool, or the public pool, or her own pool, or even the beach. She just really loved the water for some reason. It may or may not have been coincidence that she sat next to the class’ fish tank against the wall. The substitute continued calling roll, but Tavros was still a bit busy staring at Gamzee. Rumor has it that he was part of a notoriously violent gang called…..jugga- something. Everybody always called him a crazy clown, or just completely stoned on account of how he acts, but Tavros thought he was really nice. Gamzee always calls him his friend and addressed him as “TavBro.” Tavros finally realized he barely paid attention to the lesson in class when the bell rang. He hadn’t really been thinking about anything in particular, just day dreaming. He grabbed his bag and walked out into the hallway, turning the corner and making his way to his locker. He opened his locker and reached past a Peter Pan poster to retrieve his book for the nest class. Before he was able to get the book, a hand slammed his locker shut, and he was lucky enough to pull his hand away just in time. Then a cocky voice spoke up behind him. “Well well well. If it isn’t the Peter Pan-loving cripple!.” He turned to find no other than Vriska Serket standing there with a smirk. Tavros sighed. “Oh, uh….hey, Vriska.” She took her hand off his locker and entered the combination 888 in her locker to the left of his, then opened it. Inside the locker were spiders and cobwebs, both fake of course, and some other things that Tavros found disturbing. “Seriously, how did I end up with a locker next to you? I mean, someone soooo cool, and someone so…..you.” Tavros groaned and reopened his locker as Vriska laughed. “It’s, uh, real nice, being directly next to you, Vriska.” Tavros said. Vriska laughed again and applied some blue lipstick and makeup. “Well of course it is! Who wouldn’t want their locker next to mine? It’s honestly a real privilege, you know. You’re probab;y the most grateful.” She said, looking over at Tavros as she put the cap on her lipstick and placed it in her locker. “U-Uh….I, was being sarcastic. I, uh, think.” Vriska slammed her locker shut and turned to face the nervous boy. “Oh you were being sarcastic, huh? Because last time I checked, sarcasm should be used by people with, oh I don’t know, confidence? Otherwise it’ll sound like a stupid joke, like you!” Not knowing how to respond, Tavros backed away and scampered off to wherever his next class was. It was actually just around the corner, and he stepped in the room thirty seconds later. When Tavros walked in, he saw Karkat standing behind the teacher’s desk, obviously pretending to be a teacher. “Alright fuckasses, sit the hell down!” he began, “Now I’m going to call all of your god damned names from this shitty pieces of paper, and you’re going to answer of you’re here. Got it?” Karkat looked around at everyone, most of which didn’t seem to care at all about what he was saying. While Tavros was confusedly watching Karkat and wondering where the teacher was, he bumped into Nepeta and she fell to the floor. Her favorite, the one she customized with cat ears, fell off her head as she fell down. “Ow! That hurt!” She said as she reached for her headband. Tavros, with his clumsy self, stepped on her hand as she reached for the band when he tried to pick it up for her. “Ouch!!!” She screamed and pulled her hand back. “Oh! I-I’m sorry!” Tavros stuttered as he offered to help Nepeta up. Suddenly there was a dark shadow looming over him. He looked up to find Equius staring down at him sternly. “You had no permission to touch, let alone hurt, my friend. Watch where you’re going and stay away.” He said in a low, whisper-like voice. “Hey musclehead!” Tavros heard Karkat’s voice from the front. “Cool it and sit your ass down somewhere! We’re going to start class!” As he said that, Gamzee walked in the room. “Whooaa, brother. I didn’t know you were gonna all up and be our motherfucking teacher today. Sweet.” Karkat sighed and told him to go sit his ass in a chair. Then, Sollux yelled from the back of the class where the school’s laptops were. “Hey guys, I hacked the school’s computer. Look at all these grades!” Everyone suddenly crowded around Sollux and the computer to take a look. “What?! How did I get such a low grade in swimming? I’m the best swimmer out there!” Eridan complained. “Not as long as Feferi’s in your class. That bitch is a fucking mermaid when it comes to the water.” Sollux remarked, still staring at the screen. Eridan crossed his arms and turned his head, mumbling something like “Fuck you, Sol.” Nepeta pointed to a line of excellent grades on the screen. “Look! Me and Aradia almost got straight A’s! That’s so grrreat!” She giggled. Aradia gave a ghost of a smile. “I’m okay with that.” She never really said much and she was always “okay” with everything, always so gloomy and speaking with no emotion. Everyone thought it was a bit depressing, even Tavros sometimes. “They don’t like my pie!” Gamzee screamed with a southern accent, reacting to the failure in Home Economics class. “That’s because the shit you put in it is poison.” Karkat said from the back of the crowd in his usual angry tone. “And who the hell cares about what our grades are anyway?” Sollux smirked and dragged the mouse to the top of the screen, switching tabs. “KK’s just mad he fails in all his classes. But whatever. You know, I also got the answers to all the tests up here too.” That’s when Karkat took interest and pushed through bodies to get a good view of the computer like everyone else was doing. Footsteps came in the door and stopped at the front of the room. “What in the world is going on here?!” The loud ramblings ceased almost immediately within the group of students as they all snapped their heads towards the front. Karkat cleared his throat and stepped up. “Don’t worry, I handled all these idiots. And no need to take attendance either because I took care of that shit too.” Karkat looked proud, but the teacher just glared. “I’ve had just about enough of your mouth, Vantas!” He yelled at Karkat, then looked around the room, stopping at the bookshelf and sighed. “Ms. Leijon…..what are you doing?” Tavros looked at the bookshelf too. Nepeta was crouched on top of the bookshelf with a smile. “I’m surveying the area for my purrey!” The teacher took a step forward shaking his head. “You are aware that you are NOT an animal, right?” Nepeta’s response was a giggle and pounced on Equius, who caught her easily. The teacher’s gaze fell on the laptop in the back of the class. “Whoa whoa, what the- is that a blue screen? How did the computer crash?!” Sollux chuckled and fixed his red and blue glasses. “I put about fifty new viruses on the computers. Stupid school technology couldn’t handle my skills.” He said with his lisp. Tavros sunk in his seat as the instructor grew more furious with each unusual shenanigan. He decided to pull out some paper and write down some raps he though of earlier in the week. That should be a nice quiet productive way to stay out of trouble for the moment, right? Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and a loud “HONK!” that scared Tavros and made him jump. “Hey, TavBro. Whatcha up to?” Gamzee leaned over Tavros, looking at his paper. Tavros instantly became nervous having Gamzee so close to him. “I, uhh…….” Before Tavros could find the words to answer with, Gamzee snatched the paper and started reading it. “Motherfuck, TavBro! These are some sick beats. Why don’t you come to my motherfuckin’ house and we could all up and work on this together?” Gamzee slammed the paper back down on the desk. It took a while for Tavros to figure out what he wanted to say, until he just nodded his head and accepted the invitation. “Alright! Just stop by whenever you motherfucking want, TavBro.” “Uh..okay…” was all Tavros could muster. For some reason he was really nervous about going to Gamzee’s house. It’s not like he was afraid of how it looked, because he’s been to his house before, back when he had a crush on Jade Harley, and everything was fine then. But now things seem different. After Jade announced to Tavros that she wasn’t interested in him, he quickly gave up on that hopeless love and moved on. Now Tavros wondered if perhaps….he started to feel attracted to Gamzee? Is that why he felt so nervous? He quickly averted those thoughts and directed his attention back to the teacher, who was backing up to the chalkboard and shaking his head. Tavros was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed any commotion that was going on around him. “I can’t take it anymore!” The teacher screamed. “This is a mad class! You children are crazy!” The man ran out of the room screaming, and Tavros looked around to see what was so maddening. Nepeta jumped from desk to desk, then to the front of the class and drew some ships on the board with chalk. Equius was laying on the floor and lifting two desks that were stacked on top of each other like weights, Aradia was sitting on top of those desks with her legs crossed and an emotionless face repeating “I’m okay with this.” Eridan was standing on the window sill attempting to start an argument with Sollux, who was trying to test out his supposed telekinesis abilities. Feferi was leaning against a fish tank, talking to the fish inside and giggling. Karkat was screaming at everyone, using 98% cursing in his speech, and Gamzee was halfway out the window screaming something about miracles. Tavros chuckled. Nothing out of the ordinary, he thought to himself. But then again, his friends weren’t exactly a normal bunch.


	2. Act 2

Somewhere around 8 pm, Tavros knocked on the door of Gamzee’s house. “Come on in, brother.” Gamzee’s voice came from the other side. Tavros hesitated and pushed the door open. When he nervously took a step in, Gamzee came into view from the kitchen holding a bottle of Grape Faygo. When he say Tavros, he broke into a smile. “Tavbro! I’m glad you made it!” Tavros rubbed his arm nervously and stared at the carpet. Without hesitation, Gamzee threw his arm around Tavros’ shoulder ant led him up to his room. Gamzee’s room was something to scare off almost anyone that didn’t know him well. But since Tav knew him for years, he was used to the sight. There was a pile of horns next to his poorly made bed, half empty pie pans everywhere, bottles of Faygo littering the floor, and some weird psychedelic colors swirling around on the tv. Tavros pushed a few pie pans and bottles out of the way and cleared a spot on the bed to sit. Gamzee simply plopped down on the other end of the bed, a muffled squeaky honk came from under him as he did. “Aw shit, TavBro. I all up and forgot why I invited you over. Weren’t we gonna…do somethin’?” Gamzee asked as he scratched his head confusedly. I….guess I should tell him now. Tavros thought as his eyes darted to the door to make sure no one else was around. “Uhh…Gamzee? I uh, have to tell you, something.” Tavros stuttered. “What is it, TavBro?” Gamzee asked, leaning back. Just then, the doorbell rang and there were knocks on the front door. “I’ll get it.” The Capricorn said as he hopped off the bed and made his way to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Nepeta with her arms full of tiny colorful cups, Kanaya, Sollux, Feferi, Terezi, Eridan, and Vriska, who had her arms crossed. “Hi Gamzee!” Nepeta said in a cheerful, bubbly voice. “Aw sweet, all my motherfuckers are here! Come on in, guys.” Gamzee stepped out of the way as everyone filed on the home and immediately made their way into the living room. Tavros walked up behind Gamzee and tapped his shoulder. “I..uh…thought you just, uh, invited me over? I think.” Tavros said and looked down a little. “Well you see,” Gamzee started, “Nepeta needed a place to have her tea party. So I said she could kick it at my place. It’ll be the shit!” He said with a wide grin before joining the group. They were all sitting around a small round table while Nepeta set mini tea cups and a tea kettle down in the center. Vriska, however, stood with her arms crossed. “What kind of party is this? So lame! Why am I even here?” Nepeta giggled as she filled one of the cups with tea. “It’s a tea party, silly! Kanaya suggested it and I thought it was a purrfect idea, hehe!”  
“Tea party?! Kanaya didn’t tell me it was a tea party.” Vriska said as she glared at Kanaya, who sighed and grabbed a cup of tea. “Well of course I didn’t mention it as being a tea party because I knew that’s the only way you would come. Although, I figured you would find out just what kind of party it is, and your tiring attitude and prompt leaving would soon be an inevitability. I just thought a friendly social gathering such as this would help you participate more when it comes to caring for your friends. Or at least your associates…” Kanaya responded as formally as she always does, with her fancy British accent. “Ha! Yeah right! This is so freaking lame. I’m out.” Vriska said rolling her eyes, then leaving and slamming the door behind her. Kanaya shook her head, but quickly brushed it off. “Oh well. More tea fur us!” Nepeta exclaimed, holding up the tea kettle and pouring tea into more cups. Everyone sipped from their cups and talked amongst themselves, all except Tavros, who decided to go home without notice. “Maybe….I’ll tell him another time.” He said to himself. “I just, can’t tell him in front everyone else. I….don’t that kind of confidence yet…” Tavros sighed and pondered about his confession all the way home.  
Meanwhile, back at Gamzee’s house…..  
“This party is bitchtits wicked, yo.” Gamzee said while drinking tea with his chin on the table. Terezi licked her tea like a dog, smiling and giggling. “Yes I agree this formal gathering it quite to my liking.” Kanaya said as she crossed her legs and took a small sip of tea. “Ahem.” came Eridan’s voice from the doorway, which interrupted everyone’s chatter. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at him, and were horrified by what they saw. “Yo, Fef. I’ve come to woo you!” Eridan had no clothes on except for a purple speedo with fish print, two star stickers on his chest, and a tiny fake mustache. And for some reason he reeked of fish. Terezi looked up much later than the others, who were all speechless. She sniffed and looked around. “What smells like body butter and desperation?”  
Eridan jumped up on the table, knocking over some cups, and making Nepeta hiss agitatedly like a cat for whatever reason. “Eridan, what the fuck are you doing?! You’re embarrassing me!” Feferi shouted. “Shush, Fef! I am now going to woo you with…the dance of many sex butts.” He said with a creepy grin. The next minute he was wiggling and shaking on the table, shaking most parts of his body no one even wanted to see shaking in their face. “Eridan stop this foolishness. You’re making Gamzee cry!” Kanaya said as she reached over to gently comfort Gamzee. “Whyyy is this happenin’??” Gamzee shouted to the ceiling and buried his face in his arms, sobbing. But Eridan didn’t stop.  
“Eridan stop! Have you gone mad? HEY!!” Feferi yelled as Eridan scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder in the middle of her sentence. “Eridan!!! Put me down!!”  
“No! This is a part of the wooin ritual!” Eridan replied as he made off with Feferi, absconding through the front door. A few seconds later, Sollux peered into the room. “Woe, he actually did it? Hehe…..asshole…..” he said before walking off with a satisfied smirk.  
In the living room, Gamzee was still sobbing while Kanaya attempted to soothe him, Nepeta was hiding behind her chair shaking, and everyone was once again at a loss for words for a while. It sure was a shocking sight to see.  
“Okay, someone fill in the blind girl.” Terezi finally said. “Was Feferi just kidnapped by a dancing fish prostitute?”


	3. Act 3

The next day at school Tavros arrived at 8:10 again, and the teacher was late for class. Tavros slipped into his chair and looked around at everyone in the class. Terezi sat at her desk staring down at an open book. “Terezi!” Karkat. yelled as he approached her desk. Unphased, she sighed and looked up. “What do you want, Karkat? I’m reading.”  
“How- You can’t read!” Karkat said as a smirk crept across Terezi’s face. “Okay, fine. I can’t read. Can you leave me alone now?” Karkat crossed his arms and shook his head. “Nope.” Was his response. Terezi sighed and rolled her blind eyes, then pointed towards the door. “Look! It’s Will Smith!”  
Karkat quickly spun around and looked around excitedly. “Where?!” he asked. Terezi giggled and wasn’t even looking in the direction she was pointing. “Where is-“ Karkat stopped himself and quickly faced Terezi. “YOU CAN’T EVEN SEE!!” Terezi leaned back in her seat laughing at Karkat as he walked away angrily. Sollux, propped up against the wall, chuckled as he walked by. “Damn, KK. Tricked by a blind girl.” He snidely remarked. Karkat grunted and sat on a desk. “What smells like catnip and sweat?” Terezi asked, sniffing the air. In the front of the class, Equius sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Tavros looked up when he heard sly giggling, and say Nepeta hanging from one of the light fixtures. While Karkat and Equius focused on trying to get her down, Tavros mainly focused on his confession. He decided that he would tell Gamzee the truth today, after school maybe. He turned in his seat and looked back at Kanaya, who was sketching some clothing designs in a little book. Tavros thought maybe he could ask her a few things, since she was so smart and knew a lot. He nodded to himself and made his way over to her desk. “Uh, Kanaya?” she ceased her drawing and looked up at Tavros. “Yes? Something you need?”  
Swallowing down most of his nervousness, Tavros spoke. “Um, well, uh, is it okay to, like someone…of the same sex?”  
Kanaya took her usual careful approach in answering the question. “Well…..considering I have a girlfriend, I don’t see anything wrong with the concept of homosexuality. What would cause you to propose a question of such manner? Is there a certain special boy you feel attracted to?” She smirked. Tavros blushed and was at a loss for words. “Uh….” Kanaya laughed lightlyand touched Tavros’ arm. “There’s nothing wrong with two males feeling romantically attracted towards one another. You just have to find the courage to tell him your feelings.” Tavros smiled, feeling a bit more confident about his future confession. Now he’s definitely going to tell Gamzee today.  
“Hey, hold the fuck up!” Karkat exclaimed from atop a desk in the middle of the room. “Class is almost over and there’s still no god damned teacher present! Where is that fuckass, anyway?” Karkat asked, looking around as if they would just appear in the room if he did. “Maybe he’s gettin’ his chill on and doing what the motherfuck he wants like we are.” Gamzee replied with a large smile. “How ever can we possibly expect to receive an education of well quality without an instructor? I mean, honestly.” Kanaya said plainly while resuming her sketchings.  
“Well who fucking cares? We probably scared the bitch off like all the rest.” Sollux said with a chuckle. Soon after, the bell rang and everyone basically went their separate ways. The rest of the day carried on normally for Tavros: he naturally was no good in physical education, Bioligy was a breeze, math was okay, and lunch was as hectic as always. When Tavros got home, he dropped his bookbag by his bed and thought about Gamzee. “Now how am I going to….” A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Tavros “quickly” made it down the stairs to open the door, and was surprised to see Gamzee standing there. “Gamzee? Uh, what ware you doing here?” Tavros asked. “Hey, TavBro. Uhh….is it okay if I crashed here for a while? Kurloz is all mad at me. He doesn’t like it when I fuck around in his room.” Gamzee scratched the back of his head. “Uhh…s-sure, Gamzee. you can stay here for a while.” Tavros stuttered and bit his lip. He turned and led Gamzee to his room, and they both sat down on the bed. “Thanks, TavBro. You’re a great friend.”  
Tavros laughed nervously and rubbed his arm. “Well, uh, I kind of wanted to tell you…..something.” Gamzee calmly leaned back against the wall. “Sure, what is it?” Tavros gulped and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Well, I was trying to say that, um, well…maybe that I uh, sort of…uh….like you?” Tavros’ heart was pounding and he didn’t realize he could hardly breathe. “Aww I motherfucking like you too, brother.” Gamzee responded and pulled Tavros close to him. “Uhh, Gamzee th-that’s not what I meant. I mean I, uh, I like like you.” Tavros couldn’t fight the blush that heavily painted his cheeks. There was a pause, then Gamzee lifted Tavros’ chin with his finger. “Naw. I love you, Tavros.”  
Tavros’ eyes widened upon being called by his real name, since he was used to being called TavBro all the time. He tried to determine whether Gamzee was joking or not, but something told him he was serious. That’s when Tavros found himself being kissed by Gamzee, making his heart pound like an Indian drum. The juggalo deepened the kiss and leaned forward a little, causing the other to lean back until he was laying on the bed pinned at his wrists. The two went at it for a while, and Tavros was just so happy. The feeling of having Gamzee so close to him. It was a feeling that was almost overwhelming for Tavros. He slipped his hands from Gamzee’s grasp and slung them around his neck, completely enjoying this moment. Then, Tavros felt a warm hand travel up his shirt, then trail down into his pants. It all happened kind of quickly. He never really had this kind of experience before, so he immediately froze in response. The hand migrated beneath his boxers, and it was like instant nervousness for Tavros as he slightly began to shudder. “U-Uh…G-…Gam...zee…” Tavros moaned. The pulled out of his boxers and placed itself by his shoulder. “My bad, Tav.” Gamzee said with a chuckle, still only centimeters from Tav’s face. “I got all motherfucking caught up in the miracles and all up and let myself get carried away.” Gamzee crawled off him and let him sit up. Tavros, with his face as red as ever and heart beating faster than a snare, sat up and stared at Gamzee. he couldn’t believe he was actually able to get this far with Gamzee Makara, his best friend he’s had a crush on for quite some time.  
Looks like he’s much more than a friend now…


	4. Act 4

The next morning at school, Tavros found it harder than ever to concentrate on anything around him. After Gamzee left late last night, Tavros found it extremely difficult to calm his mind enough to fall asleep. So now here he was, sleep deprived and the taste of Faygo on the brain. When the bell rang, Tavros absentmindedly strolled into class and slipped into his seat. His body was on autopilot for the morning as he stared at the teacher's desk waiting for him to appear. And of course, yet another substitute made her entrance into the room. Tavros looked down at his fingers and counted the amount of times he's seen his teacher this year, wondering how he still even got paid. "Settle down now, class." the substitute said in a nice joyful tone. She had sunshine in her face-splitting smile, which caused her eyes to squint a little. Tavros sat up and listened intently as the woman called the role. Her sunny behavior and light voice reminded him of how his kindergarten teacher spoke to his class. It amused him, but seemed to piss Karkat off to the highest level of pissivity. Tavros watched in amusement as Karkat sat back and grumbled to himself to keep from cursing out the teacher and getting in trouble for probably the fourth time this week. As far as Tavros knew, Karkat always hated being spoken to like a kid, even if it was indirectly. As long as he was even generally included, it made him angry. 

The rest of the period was mainlybusy work; Just taking notes on the current chapter and answering review questions. Tavros was too used to this, and turned in his work with twenty minutes left to spare. He had no idea what to do with those last few minutes so he tapped his pencil on his desk and watched everyone else's work, or lack there of, wearing a bored expression on his face. Minutes felt like hours before the bell rang, and Tavros made the best attempt he could at rushing out the door. It's not like he didn't like the class, he just wanted to get the day over with quickly for whatever reason. Once in the hall, Tav made his way over to his locker, sighing when he saw Vriska already standing there, and exchanged his books while barely acknowledging her. "Well if it isn't Peter Pan!" Vriska spoke with a smirk on her face. "Hi, Vriska....." Tavros responded meekly, his eyes looking any and everywhere but directly at her. That's how he noticed Gamzee slowly walking down the hall, who gave him a lopsided grin and a wink, which caused Tavros' cheeks to change to a soft pink. He quickly turned his head and waited for Gamzee to pass. Vriska, with a curiously raised eyebrow, smirked. "What was that?" She scoffed and stared him down. Tavros felt everything from his cheeks to his ears heat up as he couldn't even scramble any letters together to form a proper word in response. "Well?" Vriska snapped, impatiently waiting for an answer. At that moment, the warning bell rang. Tavros jumped, happily using the bell as an excuse not to give an answer, and slammed his locker shut and ran to class, leaving Vriska in wonder. He let out a sigh of relief as he slipped into his chair. Not a moment later, Gamzee walked into the room and pulled up a chair next to Tavros. Tavros tensed a little, then looked over at Gamzee, who was sitting in Aradia's seat. "Hey Tav, wanna go with me and Karbro to get somethin' to eat after school?" He smiled, scanning Tavros' frozen face. "Uh....sure, Gamzee. Sounds like it could be fun." He gave a small smile that faced no match for Gamzee's face splitting grin. He pecked Tavros' cheek before getting up and heading to his own seat in the back of the class, leaving Tavros to sit with a furious blush. Now he couldn't even concentrate on this class or any after that. Gosh Gamzee was making this day impossible to bare without a red face. The only thing that really caught his attention was sometime in the afternoon when he spotted Equius in the hallway. 

He heard some awfully loud sounds as he walked down the hall. Upon turning the corner the only thing he saw was a fist plunging into a locker and causing a dent that reached all the way to the wall the locker was attached to. That fist happened to be connected to Equius Zahhak. A few beads of sweat rolled down his temple as he pulled his arm back and straightened his fingers, each knuckle individually popping. Tavros remained frozen for a moment before shaking his head and realizing that he had to do something. He took a few steps forward, only to have his arm tugged backward. Turning to find the cause of the halt, he saw Nepeta. "You really don't want to bother him right now! He's having a really bad day and the gym won't let him into the weight room this week." She let go with a concerned look, then ran over to her friend to attempt to calm him down somewhat. Tavros decided he'd better listen to Nepeta and walked past them, bolting through the front doors of the school. After reaching past the front steps, he checked his watch. Knowing Gamzee, there would be at least an hour before he was ready to pick him up, which was plenty of time to get freshened up at least. It may not exactly be a date, but smelling nice is...pretty nice. He smiled, starting his long walk home.


End file.
